This invention relates to the field of computer networks. More specifically, this invention relates to a method and system for providing a cue indicative of whether a server-based software application will perform in an acceptable manner when requested.
It is common for a software application to reside and execute on a server attached to a network. A software application may be stored on a server, for example, when a company wants to make the application available to its employees without having to purchase, maintain and upgrade a large number of single-user copies of the application. A server-based software application may also be employed when a company wants to make a proprietary application available over the Internet. By keeping the application on a server instead of downloading a copy of the application to each user who wants to execute the application, the company is able, for example, to prevent unauthorized copying and/or decoding of the application. Examples of server-based software applications include Packet Video Messaging, IP Telephony, Packet Video Conferencing Bridge and E-Mail.
One current problem with providing a software program that is stored and executed on a server is that an end-user who requests the application typically has no way to know if the program will execute in an acceptable manner at the time it is requested. The reason for this is that the factors that affect the execution of the program ordinarily are unknown and/or invisible to the end-user. Thus, when a user seeks to execute a network-based application and is unable to do so, he or she may spend valuable time attempting to determine the cause of the supposed problem and, most likely, become frustrated with the inability to execute the program.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system that will provide an end-user, prior to executing a server-based application, with an indication of the likelihood of successfully executing the application. Such an indication would allow an end-user to rapidly and accurately determine when it is cost-effective to initiate the application, reduce network peak loads, and alleviate the frustration and stress that may be caused by an unsuccessful attempt to perform an application. Additional advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from practice of the invention.